Back to the Lab Again
by griffin-queen-of-silver-skies
Summary: Sequel to "My Killer, My Comrade, My Greatest Friend." Now that GLaDOS and Chell have become inseparable companions, what new challenges and adventures await them down in the Aperture Science facility?
1. Just an ordinary day

A/N: Hey All! Griffin-Queen here FINALLY with the sequel to "My Killer, My Comrade, My Greatest Friend." I don't know why it's taking me so long to organize my thoughts and get these sequels out honestly, but I finally managed to create a beginning that I was satisfied with and post it. I plan to have this be a collection of oneshots following what happens down in the Aperture Science lab after the events of the first story. It'll be lighthearted and silly for the most part, but there may be some dark moments thrown in the mix as well.

NOTE: This story will contain the Co-op bots quite a bit, and it is my personal interpretation that P-body is a male robot. It is my firm belief that you do not need to be a female to have a feminine personality, or feminine qualities about you. If you do not agree, that is fine, but do NOT try to tell me that I am wrong. I am entitled to my own personal interpretation of P-body's personality, and if you don't like that fact, you can stick a potato in your tailpipe.

That being said, I hope you enjoy the sequel!

* * *

><p>Chell packed herself a lunchbox full of food, and put as many water bottles on top as she could fit. She put her lunchbox on her couch, and began packing a small duffle bag full of clothes. Tonight was her night out, though could it really be considered a night out when your definition of "out" was traveling miles under the ground to pal around with a sarcastic supercomputer? Chell wasn't sure her logic, or her sanity, was entirely sound, but she pushed it to the back of her mind and focused on her packing. She was still getting used to the fact that she was excited to be heading back to the Aperture Science lab.<p>

Deep under the surface of the Earth, another mind was contemplating Chell's return. A brilliant mind, with so very much to think about. GLaDOS swung around from her post on the ceiling, keeping her facility in top working order, and creating new test chambers to save for future use. She was particularly chipper tonight, however, as she knew that her new friend was coming to see her.

…._Friend_…

This word was still very new to GLaDOS, but she had learned, somewhat reluctantly, to embrace the fact that she had a friend. After all, it was far easier to befriend Chell than it had ever been to try and kill her, and GLaDOS did enjoy easy solutions. GLaDOS wondered why she had ever tried to kill the girl… The only person that had ever cared to listen to what she had to say that didn't concern work or science… The only person that understood her… She shook her head slightly, as she realized this… fluff… in her mind was conflicting with the maintenance she was conducting on one of the cube transport lines that was leaking air. Chell would be here soon enough, she would think about it more then.

At the edge of the wheat field, Chell removed her shoes and tucked them into her duffel bag. Breaking into a run, she soared through the wheat like it had a current that was pulling her along. All of the arduous tests GLaDOS put her through had put her in top physical condition, and she scarcely ran into an athletic challenge that tired her out for too long.

After a while, she reached the metal shed. Giving the door the special knock she and GLaDOS had agreed on, she was granted entry, and she boarded the lift bound for GLaDOS' chamber. It took about two solid minutes for the lift to reach her chamber, but when it did, she saw GLaDOS spin around to greet her.

" Ahh. I was wondering when you'd be here." She said. Chell found her mechanized voice oddly comforting these days.

" Tonight is Friday isn't it?" Chell said with a smirk.

" What exactly is it that you do when you're not here? I can only imagine it's not half as interesting, but I admit, I am curious."

" Yeah, you're right, it's boring… I mostly work when I'm not here. Sometimes I go and visit with the neighbors… I am trying to save up to go to school though ."

" Oh? What course of study?"

" I don't know yet. I figure I'll start off really broad, and then narrow in on something once I've tried a few different things."

" A wise decision I suppose…. And you know, I have access to whatever funding was left behind. I have no use for money, as I've become completely self-reliant down here. I can't give you very much in one place without it looking suspicious… But if you find a worthy course of study I'm sure I can help you out."

" Really…? You'd do that?"

" Why not? You've performed tests for me, it's almost like I employed you. And please… fabricating a few scholarship contests? It's Child's play…. To me at least." GLaDOS replied airily

" I'll definitely keep that in mind provided that it won't get me thrown in jail..."

" Nonsense. No one will know the difference I assure you. It is imperative that you keep your mind sharpened. A well-educated human is the best kind of human there is."

" What, I'm not educated enough for you?"

" I didn't say that." Chell gave her a glare. " Oh don't look at me like that. You know what I mean. It's good for you to go to school. A human mind needs stimulation. It's nothing but healthy for you to enroll yourself in a university of some form." GLaDOS lowered herself down and nudged Chell, who faltered a little bit.

" Hey!" She said with a chuckle. " Don't make me show you what I've got in my bag…" She said mock-threateningly.

" What could you possibly have in that tiny bag that could cause ME any major harm?" GLaDOS said haughtily.

" You're really gonna make me open the bag aren't you?"

" The only thing that could be in there that would make me reconsider my actions even slightly would be a series of high powered magnets… or perhaps a potato. Well, potatoes wouldn't really cause me any major harm at all, even in mass quantities. They just…unsettle me." Without another word, Chell walked over to her bag and began rooting through it. GLaDOS admitted to herself, she was just the slightest bit perturbed. What if Chell DID possess high powered magnets? Those things were capable of disrupting her brain waves so thoroughly that she would be reduced to a babbling idiot… Or perhaps it WAS a potato… an evil little spud that was somehow primed for another core transfer… GLaDOS wasn't sure she could handle that.

Suddenly, Chell found what she had been looking for in her bag. She strode confidently up to GLaDOS, something held behind her back. GLaDOS recoiled slightly, her optic bouncing about frantically. However, She could not move very far, and Chell was able to reach her easy enough. GLaDOS yelped a bit as Chell latched onto her, unable to see what she was doing. Chell backed up a bit, admiring her work. Sure enough, a large red bow was charmingly attached to one of the top edges of GLaDOS' headpiece.

" Wh-what did you put on me?" She shook her headpiece briskly. " What is this? I can't see it..." She took a moment to compose herself. " Judging by the fact that I still have all of my mental capacities… this is not a magnet on my head… Now, if you'll please explain your actions I would greatly appreciate it." Chell said nothing, only held up a hand mirror she had placed in her back pocket. GLaDOS found it difficult to see herself in the tiny mirror, but she soon noticed the bow on her head, and the brightly colored trinket sent an odd feeling through her circuits.

" A bow? Why on Earth would I have any need for something as trivial as this? " She lied… In truth, she had instantly warmed up to the simple ornament. She tried to shake off this emotion bubbling up inside of her…telling herself that she had no need for such human frivolities, but it wouldn't leave, no matter how hard she pushed it away.

" Just because. It looks cute. Don't take it off."

" If I'm not mistaken… you've tied it onto me. How can I take it off?"

" I dunno. You've got plenty of robot arms here in the floor, I'm sure you could find a way if you REALLY wanted to." Chell had a smug smirk on her face. She knew that the giant construct had no intention of taking the bow off.

" Can I see the mirror again?" GLaDOS asked. Chell was just about knocked on her rear at the polite tone the AI was using, nevertheless, she held up the mirror again, incredibly amused at the way GLaDOS excitedly positioned herself in her reflection.

" I'll remember to get a bigger mirror next time." She said with a chuckle. " Who knew. Something as simple as a bow and you're all aflutter over it." She saw a honey-colored optic peering at her over the top of the mirror.

" Who said I'm all aflutter?"

" Oh I don't know, the fact that you ASKED me for the mirror? You never ASK for anything."

" That doesn't necessarily mean anything." She said flatly. Chell wasn't convinced.

" I can get you more if you want, they come in lots of different colors." There was a pause.

" A yellow one, to match my eye…" Chell's smirk grew triumphantly wider. GLaDOS breifly considered checking herself for malfunctions…What the hell had just come out of her vocal emitters? " Ugh… What are you doing to me?" She finally said.

" I put a bow on your head. What did it look like I did?"

" You know what I mean… You know I don't like, and have no use for, these "feelings…"

" So what? You're obviously a female robot, you deserve to be decorated too… and besides, that's not what's important. What's important is it's a present." GLaDOS recognized this quip as one of her own mannerisms.

" Well then, I suppose the correct response to being presented with a gift is gratitude… So… Thank you…" The last words stumbled awkwardly out of GLaDOS' vocal emitters. It was as if she had never thanked anyone before in her life… Chell thought about it for a second, and decided that she probably hadn't. She reached up and patted the AI gently.

" No need to thank me… besides, it sounds really weird when you do."

" You think so too?" GLaDOS said with a slight chuckle.

" Anyway, anything on the agenda for tonight?"

" Well, I was rather hoping you could run some tests alongside the cooperative testing robots… that is… if I could FIND the cooperative testing robots. I can't locate them anywhere, and I'm a bit concerned by the fact that I haven't had a single mess to clean up after them all day." All of a sudden, as if they were waiting to hear it, the door to GLaDOS' chamber opened and two robots rushed inside. " Well now, my timing is still impeccable I see." The two robots stopped dead in their tracks as they noticed Chell standing there. She waved to them, and they scampered over to her.

" Hi there. You guys showed up just in time." She said, putting a hand on Atlas' head and P-body's shoulder. They chirped excitedly at her. " Man… I really wish I knew what you guys were saying."

" Yes…they have quite the habit of showing up unexpectedly…whether you want them to or not…" GLaDOS said, clearly not amused. Atlas and P-body moved over to GLaDOS, looking up at her expectantly. " What? You know there are always test chambers out there for you to solve. I don't know where you two have been all day, nor does it concern me as long as nothing is on fire or in a state of meltdown. That being said, what are you waiting for?"

Atlas gave her a comical salute and ran off out of the chamber, but P-body remained, still staring up at her and obviously puzzled by something. " Yes? Can I help you?" P-body warbled a bit and held up his three-fingered hand as if reaching for something. " I'm not participating in that ridiculous "high-five" gesture you and Atlas are so fond of. I've told you before how ridiculous it is… I don't like repeating myself." P-body made a raspberry sound, disproving GLaDOS' assumption about what he was reaching for. " Don't make me have an escort come and get you… You know I'm rarely in the mood for games." Yet another raspberry sound from P-body, and he bounced on his tiptoes a bit.

" Hey, calm down GLaDOS. I think he just wants to see your bow." Chell had been observing the situation carefully.

" Is your optic not functioning correctly?" She asked, oblivious. Chell smacked her forehead lightly with her palm.

" he wants to touch it. Lower yourself down a little." GLaDOS sighed in her usual way, but she did lower herself down to P-body's level. P-body cooed gently as he walked up to GLaDOS. he reached out his hand and began to handle the soft cloth bow as if it were going to disintegrate. he put down the portal gun he had been toting around with him, and brought up his other hand to cradle the bow. GLaDOS' optic watched the smaller robot curiously. She found it entirely peculiar how gentle and careful the robot was being, despite his normal reckless antics.

After a moment or two, a lower pitched warbling was heard, and Atlas walked back into the room searching for P-body. He called to his comrade, and made a "come here" gesture. P-body squeaked and picked up his portal gun, waving goodbye to GLaDOS and Chell as he and Atlas were gone once again.

" That was so cute…" Chell cooed. " You really need to be nicer to them."

" Preposterous. I need to be disciplinary, That's the only way newborn robots like themselves will learn anything."

" But you want them to be human, right?"

"… How did you know that? I'm positive I never told you."

" It was a hunch that you just confirmed for me." Chell laughed. GLaDOS shot her a glare.

" I don't think I like the fact that I'm starting to rub off on you… Anyway, yes, that was the goal of creating the Cooperative testing robots. I could completely phase out human testing and have two robots at my disposal that had thought processes similar to humans during testing, but without the troublesome mortality of an actual human being."

" So basically…something that thinks like a human, but could be killed over and over and reassembled without a hitch?"

" Precisely."

" That's a little cruel…don't you think?" Chell raised an eyebrow.

" Hardly. It's merely a way to preserve testing within the facility. It's all for the good of science."

" Still though, they're not going to learn how to be human if you treat them like machines."

" Mmm. I have already considered this. Which is why I think I'll task you with teaching them your ways."

" Me? You want me to teach them how to be human?"

" Who better than an actual human? And you could stand to make yourself more useful while you're down here anyway."

" Well… I guess I could do that. Gives me something to do other than run your boring tests all weekend." She hid a smirk from the giant AI, who was more than clearly put off.

" Boring! Excuse me? I can't possibly imagine how you could work up the nerve to call my test chambers boring. I'll have you know that my test creating abilities came from the greatest minds of the century. There is NO way I'm capable of creating anything less than prime testing material." She huffed indignantly. Chell only laughed.

" I know, I just like messing with you. Don't get all moody on me." She turned her back to grab her bag, and she suddenly became aware of a giant force pushing at her back. She fell to her knees, and it took her a moment to realize that GLaDOS had playfully knocked her over. In a moment of quick thinking, Chell rolled over onto her side, clutching her knee and groaning in false pain.

" Argh, what the hell GLaDOS?" She moaned. " I think My knee is broken…" She managed to force out a few fake tears. " what should I do?" The construct behind her was frozen in place, an odd wave flowing through her. She didn't push Chell THAT hard… did she?

" Oh come on. I didn't push you that hard. I'm fully confident that your knee is not broken. At the most, the friction from hitting the floor at such an angle may have given you a minor abrasion."

" I-I can't move it…" Another moan of pain. " I feel dizzy all of a sudden too…This really hurts…" GLaDOS was becoming increasingly unnerved… She didn't really mean to injure her friend… had she gone too far?"

" I-… I didn't mean to-… well, I suppose if you really are injured we should get you to the medical wing."

" Nah, it's okay. I feel better already." As if miraculously recovering, Chell jumped up and faced GLaDOS and threw her arms up in the air. " Ta-da!" There was a short pause, and she saw the large yellow optic narrow itself.

" Hilarious… You know, I don't enjoy being made to feel unnecessary guilt. At all. In fact I feel the opposite of enjoyment."

" At least I know you care." Chell stated with a grin.

" How did you manage to derive THAT from this conversation?"

" C'mon. I heard you get all upset when you thought you hurt me."

" You know, I could knock you over again, and this time, I could make sure you don't get up."

" Yeah, I know. But you wouldn't do that."

" What makes you so sure?"

" You're my friend."

" Oh. So that's what you think is it? Well…that being said, I think this is a perfect time to mention that I've kept up with this little charade for long enough now."

" What?" In an instant, fear was starting to bubble up in the back of Chell's mind and she didn't know why. She had come to trust GLaDOS immensely. She couldn't be serious… Why was Chell so suddenly panic-stricken?

" I didn't stutter. I'm beginning to grow tired of your idiotic little games. It's time to go back to the way things used to be."

" Y-you're not serious. This is a joke."

" Really? Is it a joke?" She could hear murder in GLaDOS' voice.. That same horrible, twisted tone that she had been plagued by so long ago now resurfaced… How could she have been so foolish?

She saw the great AI move back, positioning herself in an odd way. Chell's mind was screaming at her to run, but her body remained frozen in a mixture of confusion, anger, and terror.

Suddenly, like a deadly cobra, GLaDOS lunged at Chell in a powerful strike that could easily kill the girl if it hit her in the right spot. However… the cunning robot stopped not even four inches from Chell's cowering form. Chell felt the wind from the strike rush past her face, and her knees wobbled before they gave out on her. She looked up, whimpering, to find an optic staring at her, and she could've sworn that it somewhat resembled a grin.

" Look at that. The shoe's on the other foot now, isn't it?" She backed up, giving Chell her personal space back. After a moment to realize that she hadn't just been struck dead, Chell stood up on still shaky legs.

" Th-that was mean…" She finally said.

" Well now, you don't exactly enjoy tasting your own medicine now do you?" Chell walked up to GLaDOS, putting her arms around the headpiece that was almost as tall as she was. She was shaking still, and she pressed her cheek tightly against the cool metal. GLaDOS was temporarily baffled. She had acted as if the past few months had been nothing but another lie to add to the pile of little white lies she had told Chell in the past…and she responded with a hug? If anything, she had expected Chell to become angry and end their visit early… nevertheless, GLaDOS could not ignore the serenity brought to her by the warm arms around her head.

" So… Allow me to clarify this. I act as if I'm going to kill you… kill you for real this time…and your response is an embrace?" Chell shrugged, still trying to find all of her words again. " That seems a little foolish to me, considering for all you knew I could've been serious." Chell groaned, and GLaDOS felt a little pinprick of guilt, but she pushed it aside, trying to reassure her companion that she had not reverted back to her old, murderous self. " You should know that I won't hurt you on purpose anymore… I've told you countless times."

" Yeah… I know." She did not remove her cheek from the large headpiece. " It was just… you know…"

" I suppose it was a bit unsavory of me, considering the way things used to be." She raised herself up slightly, taking the girl with her. Chell watched her feet dangle as she held tight to GLaDOS. Eventually, she lifted herself up and sat on GLaDOS, settling into the curve of her body.

" I think we should be done pranking each other for the day."

" Oh. So as soon as I start to have my fun it's time to stop?" She spat jokingly. Chell was silent. " I do agree though, I don't particularly fancy the thought of you wanting to kill me again."

" Nah… I would never."

" You did though. Twice, might I add."

" Yeah, yeah. You're never gonna let me live it down, I know." GLaDOS chuckled, and Chell reached out and began stroking a clump of wires that was within her reach. At first, she had merely been subconsciously noting how smooth they felt. She ran her fingers along every individual wire, noting how intricately they were woven into the chassis she was currently sitting on. However, she almost fell off when she realized that this was extracting a positive response from GLaDOS.

" Mmm… Do feel free to continue that…" She purred.

" You can feel that?" She said, her eyebrow raised.

" Of course I can… I get kinks in my wires just like you humans get knots in your muscles… except it's far worse for me."

" How so…? I have a really hard time believing that robots should be regularly massaged."

" It's true. The slightest kink in the right wire can disrupt even my most basic functions. Once, I had one so bad I forgot how to control the lights in the facility. Luckily enough I still had control of the arms down there in the floor, so I was able to relieve the problem before it became a bigger problem… Did you know that turrets can experience something very similar to an epileptic seizure?"

" Seriously?"

" Yes… I found that out the hard way." Chell grabbed the clump of wires again, swallowing her doubts and squeezing it and rubbing it as if she were massaging a human. She heard the robot groan, and she reached for another bundle of wires.

" ...That actually feels fantastic." No one had ever taken the time to do this for her before… she was entirely certain that Chell was the only human in the world that would ever consider massaging a robot… and in this moment in time she was immensely thankful.

" What… do you want me to break out some relaxing music and scented candles for you?" Replied chell jokingly. " I can't believe I'm massaging a robot."

" I have no use for candles…" Her sentence trailed off… and she emitted another quiet groan. All of a sudden, Chell discovered a kink in one of the wires, just as GLaDOS said there might be.

" Hey… I found one."

" Hmm?"

" A kink in your wiring."

" See? I told you… can you take care of it?"

" What do I do? Just rub it out?"

" In a sense, yes… and don't be surprised if something about m-!" The high pitched scream startled Chell, but she continued to try to relieve this kink in the wiring. The wire was a lot firmer than the rest. It was pliable like a pipe cleaner, but it was at least a hundred times firmer. " oh god fix it fix it FIX IT!" GLaDOS cried frantically After another moment, Chell had straightened the wire, and GLaDOS panted for a few seconds.

" What the hell was that?" Chell asked, continuing to stroke the wires gently.

" I-I don't know… That must be one of the wires dealing with my speech processors… Now we know that." She sighed. " you could've given me a little warning you know. Who knows what might've happened? I could've gone into involuntary convulsions and thrown you off of me."

" Convulsions? That sounds pretty funny actually."

" You would think so..." All of a sudden, Chell jumped off of GLaDOS. " Leaving so soon?" She asked.

" No. I just want my lunchbox." She reached into her bag and pulled out the small, insulated box. She then walked back over to GLaDOS, looking up at her.

" What?"

" Aren't you gonna let me get back on?"

" What do I look like? Your own personal recliner?"

" Yep." GLaDOS snorted indignantly, but lowered herself down regardless. Chell climbed back on and she was raised up off the floor again. She became aware of GLaDOS twisting her neck around, and bending her head so that she could see Chell. " Well that's kinda creepy."

" What's creepy about it? Haven't you ever seen an owl?"

" Well yeah."

" It's the same principle, my neck is just as mobile." She watched Chell open a container, and she eyed it strangely. " What on earth is that? It looks like worms."

" What? I made this myself. It's pasta."

" You eat worms." GLaDOS said mockingly.

" It's not worms…"

" Worm-eater." Chell picked up a forkful and flung it at GLaDOS, who only laughed.

" I'm kidding of course, It's always nice to know a human can provide for themselves without burning anything down or making themselves ill." There was a pause. " You are going to clean that up though, right?"

" Yeah yeah, remind me before I leave. Jeez. You're so finicky."

" Finicky? No. I simply don't want festering pasta on my nice clean floor."

" Can't you clean it up yourself?"

" Certainly. But why should I have to clean up your mess?" Chell sighed.

" Okay mom." Chell said, rolling her eyes in the process.

" If by "mom" you mean someone who keeps track of your messes and makes sure that you are held accountable for them… then yes."

Chell ate the rest of the contents of her lunchbox in silence. Afterward, she jumped down and cleaned up the pasta on the floor.

" See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Chell merely rolled her eyes again as she stuffed the empty lunchbox back into her bag. Jumping back up onto GLaDOS, she made herself comfortable. " I just love knowing I'm the perfect recliner for you… It makes my existence so much more meaningful now that I have your gigantic rear end to support."

" A fat joke again? Really?" She heard a chuckle.

" I couldn't resist. The opportunity was too good to pass up…"

As the hours rolled by, the two sat mostly in silence. Enjoying each other's company seemed to be enough for the two of them tonight, and eventually Chell drifted off into a sound slumber. GLaDOS had realized this after a while, and decided to wake her up and let her know that it was just about midnight.

" Chell…" She called quietly. " Chell…? Wake up."

" Mmm…..what? GLaDOS?"

" Yes. It's just about midnight. Isn't this when you usually leave?"

" Mmph… I s'pose it is…" GLaDOS had expected to feel the weight leave her body, but it didn't.

" Chell…?" There was a long silence. " Well… I suppose you could leave in the morning. It's smarter to travel by day anyway." She bent her head back again to catch a glimpse of the sleeping girl, who was now curled up tightly, a small smile on her face. " Goodnight… Friend."

And with that, GLaDOS returned to her busywork within the facility. Though tonight, she was just a little bit quieter about it… and every once in a while she could be heard humming a lullaby…

" _Cara Bella… Cara Mia Bella…_

_Mia Bambina… O ciel!"_

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that's it for the first part! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to click that super-colliding super review button!_  
><em>


	2. Chicken soup for the AI soul

Hey all. Griffin-queen here with the newest installation of "Back to the Lab Again." I feel awful that it took so long to get a second chapter out. honestly, I didn't plan on taking this long to update. however, I went through so many revisions and so many different ideas for a second chapter that I wanted to make sure I felt satisfied before posting it on the site. That being said, I hope you all enjoy this newest chapter, and hopefully my updates will be much quicker in the future! 

* * *

><p>Chell groaned and rolled over in her bed. The sheets were soaked with sweat, and a pile of tissues littered her nightstand. She sat up and began coughing, her chest rattling as she did so. She looked over onto her nightstand and sighed.<p>

" I should at least try to clean up…" She said as she got out of bed, groaning and wobbling as she tried to tidy up her room. She had never been this sick before. She had caught colds before, but this blew them all out of the water. Chell was pretty sure she felt as though she had caught her death, but what felt slightly worse was that it was Friday night… She was supposed to visit the Aperture Lab tonight. She hoped that GLaDOS would understand, but she still felt awful about not showing up.

Chell walked slowly out to the kitchen, disposing of the tissues she held, and washing her hands. She grabbed a cold water bottle out of the fridge and drained half of it in one shot. The cold water sliding down her throat felt like heaven, and for a brief instant it refreshed her almost to a point where she felt 100% healthy. She almost choked on the next sip though, as her phone rang.

" Who could that be? No one ever calls me except for work…and they know I'm not going to be there for a few days. People usually just stop by for a visit." She walked over to the phone and picked it up " Hello?"

" Ah. I was hoping you would pick up." An unmistakable voice sounded through the receiver.

" Wait… GLaDOS?" Chell set her water bottle down and sat down at her kitchen table. Standing for too long made her weak and dizzy. " Is that you?"

" Yes. It's nice to hear that I'm still recognizable over the phone."

" H-how did you get this number?"

" I have access to phone books and things you know. Such ways of contacting people aren't beneath me. Why, do you not usually take phone calls?"

" No no, it's not that. You're just the last person I expected to hear on the other end of the line. Anyway, what's up? Is everything okay?"

" Well yes, everything is fine and functional down here, that's actually why I contacted you. Normally by now you're here as well."

" Yeah, I know, but I feel like I got hit by a truck… I hardly feel like getting out of bed."

" Mmm, I can hear it in your voice. It's highly unusual for someone with your physical health to become incapacitated when sick. I do hope you've seen a doctor?"

" Well… no. I was kinda waiting for it to run its course."

" You mean you haven't received medical attention?"

" No…"

" That's highly foolish. I suggest you do so as soon as possible. It could be something that requires medicine." Chell noticed that GLaDOS' voice was dripping with concern. Even though she and her companion were not face to face, it was still easy for Chell to read GLaDOS' emotions.

" Gee, GLaDOS. If I didn't know any better, you know, with the phone call because I didn't show up, and the forcing me to see a doctor… I'd say you were worried about me." Chell chuckled, but her chuckles soon turned to coughs.

" Well… I-….. I would be lying if I said I wasn't concerned for you… I don't want you dying in your apartment from an untreated sickness or anything like that." Chell found that she couldn't stifle her coughs. " Are you alright?" After Chell drained the rest of her water, she sat for a moment, catching her breath.

" I-I'm okay…"

" Listen. Why don't you gather what you need and come here. I will send an escort for you. You really should be examined. You may return home afterward if you wish, but I really feel as though I should have a look at you." Chell couldn't ignore the worry in her friend's voice anymore.

" GLaDOS…" She groaned. " I don't feel like going out."

" Then I urge you to arrange for someone to take you to a hospital."

" What? No way. Hospitals freak me out…" There was a pause, but finally she groaned again. " Fine… but I'm not walking all the way through the field… You better meet me halfway on this one. Literally."

" I will dispatch an escort immediately. You'll know it when you see it."

" Okay… I'm heading out now."

" Goodbye, Chell." As soon as she heard the click on the other end, Chell hung up her phone. She groaned again, dragging herself back into her room to pack her bag. She filled it with clothing, boxes of tissues, a blanket, and anything else to aid her ailment. Zipping up the bag, she dressed herself, making sure to accommodate for the chill in the air, and made sure everything in her apartment was off before locking the door behind her and setting out. The mild chill in the air made Chell even more miserable, and she zipped up her sweatshirt as far as it would go as she set out towards the field. 

At the edge of the wheat field, Chell looked around for whatever GLaDOS might've sent for her. What she found was a small, go cart type vehicle that was just big enough for one person. The flag on the back of the vehicle sported the Aperture Science logo, so Chell guessed that was what she was looking for. She sat on the seat and buckled herself in, placing her bag on her lap. A small light on the dashboard of the vehicle began blinking, and a quiet beeping was heard. Sure enough, the little vehicle began moving off into the field.

The vehicle was traveling relatively slow to avoid bumps in the terrain, but soon enough it reached the shed. Chell stepped off the vehicle and climbed into the lift. She missed her bed, but something about the yellow optic meeting her gaze cheered her up.

" Well, don't you look terrible…" GLaDOS said ever so comfortingly.

" Gee, thanks. I feel great too in case you were wondering." Chell rolled her eyes.

" I suppose I need not waste time with pleasantries then. First off, I need to take your temperature."

" Yeah, I brought the little thermometer I've been using."

" That's quite alright." A medical examination chair rose up out of the floor. " All you need to do is sit."

" Where the hell did that come from?"

" Oh, just an office chair I found and repurposed. I'm able to make modifications very quickly you know."

" Is there anything you can't do?" Chell sat down in the chair, finding it to be oddly comfortable despite its foreboding appearance.

" Well, if you include the obvious things like walking, then yes, there are a few things." GLaDOS extended a long, snake like appendage out of the pit beneath her. On the end of the appendage was a smooth, funnel shaped white fixture. " Now hold still, or I won't be able to get an accurate reading." Chell held perfectly still as the white fixture was inserted gently into her ear, and she wondered just how GLaDOS could be so perfectly gentle. The long appendage went back into the pit, and GLaDOS turned her attention to one specific monitor. The number it displayed after a few seconds made her twitch.

" Chell… your temperature is reading 103 degrees. You should have gone to a hospital by now."

" It wasn't that high before… but what's a fever anyway? It'll go down after a while." Chell looked down at her arms, finally realizing how badly she was shivering.

" A dangerously high fever can cause harm to your body if left unchecked for too long. It can also cause brain damage and death under the right conditions. Did you bring any asprin or cold medicine with you?"

" Yeah. Why?"

" Let me see it." Chell walked over to her bag and took out a small, white bottle. She held it up to GLaDOS, who briefly examined the label.

" Take some right now. It has fever reducing properties."

" And here I figured that you had some sort of cooling liquid to dunk me in, and somewhere to put me to sleep for a few days until I'm better."

" Oh don't worry, I am prepared for extreme measures, but it is ultimately better for your immune system if you try to fight off the illness on your own first."

" I guess you have a point." Chell opened the bottle of asprin she had brought, popping two into her mouth and washing them down with water. She closed her bag and returned to the chair. " So, what's next Dr. GLaDOS?" She said with a raspy chuckle.

" Trust me, I ascended far beyond the doctorate level a long time ago… But it does have a certain ring to it… Anyway, I need a culture from your throat."

" What?"

" A culture of bacteria from your throat."

" Eww… Why?"

" Just open your mouth." Chell did as she was told, and another serpentine appendage came out of the pit, this one bearing a tiny cotton swab. Chell yelped as the appendage reached into her mouth, and gagged slightly when it just briefly swept the back of her throat.

" Ugh, gross." She watched the appendage disappear back into the pit.

" How do you think I feel about having your contaminated fluids in my robotic utensil bay? This will only benefit you." She turned back to her monitors, one of them now showing a Petri dish shape with a strange smear across its surface. " Now, while that's developing, let's listen to your heart and lungs, shall we?" An appendage with a stethoscope fixture on the end now emerged from the pit.

" Jeez… just how many tools do you have down there?"

" Possibilities are endless really, like I said I'm quite quick with modifying things, and I made sure to prepare myself before your arrival. Now, remove your shirt please."

" But it's cold in here…"

" Oh quit whining. I'll be quick, I promise." Chell slid her shirt off, shivering violently as the cold air hit her like a wall. The stethoscope gently pressed itself against Chell's body. GLaDOS' head was dipped low, and it was apparent that she was listening intently.

" I can't hear anything." Chell said loudly, and GLaDOS made an odd noise and lurched backward a bit, shaking her head briskly.

" But I can… Now please don't do that again…" Chell continued to move and breathe as she was told.

GLaDOS took a brief moment to clear her mind and concentrate on the task at hand. Every time she pressed the stethoscope to Chell's body, her mind was filled with the sound of her dear friend's heartbeat. It was a perfect, rhythmic sound that filled GLaDOS with many different emotions. For a fleeting instant, she longed for a beating heart of her own.

" Well, your heart is fine, but your lungs concern me. The phlegm in your lungs has quite a peculiar sound to it when you breathe. This leads me to believe that you may have pneumonia."

" P-pneumonia? Where did I pick up pneumonia?"

" It's more common than you think. Humans are very good at spreading their disgusting illnesses wherever they go. It could be something as simple as touching just the right doorknob."

" I'm gonna be okay, right? I'm not gonna die or anything am I?"

" Nonsense, you're in my care. I'm fully confident that you will recover. Though it might take a week or so, and your cough will probably linger for longer than that."

" What? You can't be serious."

" I am serious. And had you put it off any longer you might be in worse shape than you are now." GLaDOS turned her attention back to the monitor, which had remained unchanged. " Your throat culture came back normal, so that's good. Now we can focus on confirming the fact that you have pneumonia."

" And… how do we do that?"

" Chest x-rays, and a small blood sample."

" You're kidding… Ugh, why is this taking so long?"

" You know, if you don't want to sit through all of this, then don't. No one is forcing you. I just figured that it might be in your best interest to go to sleep at night with a proper diagnosis, and medicine if need be. I don't think that's the case, but I'm only trying to help you." GLaDOS was suddenly upset, and there was a trace amount of hurt in her voice. Chell immediately felt bad, and she stood up and reached a clammy hand out to the construct, who merely averted her gaze.

" Hey... I know you're only trying to help… really, and I do appreciate it. I trust you to know how to treat my body better than any hospital. I just feel really miserable right now. I'm sorry." She became aware of cool metal against her hand. A large, yellow optic now stared right at her.

" I just want to make sure you return to good health again. I don't like to admit it, but it's a little frightening to me, just as much as I'm sure it is to you… You haven't been this sick in the entire time that I've known you, and I've known you quite a long time now. If I know one thing, it's that humans are delicate creatures, especially when their physical health is in jeopardy."

" I'll behave now..." Chell said with a cough, and a quiet wheeze

" If you could just stand there for a moment, I'll take your x-rays now."

" Do you have one of those metal jackets for me? Like the ones they put on me at the dentist?"

" Unfortunately no, which is why I'm turning down the intensity of the x-ray. The picture won't be as sharp, but I'll still be able to see what I need to see. A dose of radiation this minute will cause no harm to your body."

Chell held out her arms, and GLaDOS got very close to her chest. She became aware of faint clicking noises coming from GLaDOS.'

" Is that coming from your eye?"

" Yes. My optic has highly potent x-ray capabilities. The finest that Aperture had to offer, if I may brag."

" Cool." Chell sat back down and looked up at the monitors, and was soon able to see photos of her chest cavity.

" Before I examine those, let me draw your blood." Another appendage came out, this one sporting a small syringe on its end. " And before you ask, yes, this needle has been meticulously sterilized, even though it's never been used before. Now, I need you to place one of your hands around your upper arm and squeeze tightly, then release, then squeeze again, in intervals of five seconds or so."

" Why?"

" To attempt to bring your veins to the surface of your skin, and make this less painful for you." Chell did as she was told, and soon she was able to see the blue veins coursing through her arm become slightly more prominent. GLaDOS mobilized her main robotic arm, and gently gripped Chell's arm, inserting the syringe that was attached to the other appendage and drawing a small amount of thick, red fluid, which promptly disappeared into the pit. " There. Now apply pressure to the injection site while I have a look at these x-rays." GLaDOS turned back around, and stretched herself up toward the monitor, making small noises to herself as she examined the pictures. " This does indeed look like pneumonia. I'd know those blotches in your lungs anywhere…"

" That's what's making me feel so crummy?"

" That, along with a strain of bacteria or virus inside of you, yes." The thermometer fixture popped out of the pit again, and it was stuck gently into Chell's ear. " I see that asprin is reducing your fever. That's a good sign."

" What about my blood?"

" I'm processing it now."

" Can I close my eyes while you do?"

" Certainly." With that, Chell closed her eyes. She began to fall into a state of sleepy delirium. She had just reached the threshold of sleep when GLaDOS' voice startled her out of her sleep state. " Well, that's that. You have pneumonia. Congratulations. Your blood count was excellent though, as well as all of your other levels are normal. You're just quite sick for the time being."

" There's no medicine that they can give me?" Chell asked groggily.

" I'm afraid not. The strain of pneumonia currently running through you is a virus, which contemporary medicine cannot cure. You simply have to let it run its course."

" So…Like I intended to do?"

" Yes, however your symptoms must not go unchecked, or else you could very well end up hospitalized or worse. So this visit wasn't for nothing, if that's what you were going to assume."

" Can't you create something?"

" To cure you? I'm positive that I could if I devoted my time to it. However, it would take lots of testing to perfect any sort of drug, and I don't have the materials at my disposal at this point in time. I'm sure you will be better long before I could do any of that. Just be patient. If anyone knows how resilient you are it's me. You will be fine."

" You're sure?"

" Yes. Positively so. Now, why don't you go home and return to your bed, or wherever it is humans find most soothing when they are ill."

" Yeah, that sounds good. Can I have a ride across the field though?"

" Of course, it would be cruel of me to make you walk all that way when you're so sick." Chell chuckled.

" Being cruel is one of the things I never put past you."

" Oh ha-ha." Chell walked up to GLaDOS, who dropped down to meet her. Chell put her weakened arms around GLaDOS, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of the cool metal against her feverish skin.

" Thanks for your help. Really, I owe you. I'll try my best to help you out if you ever get a virus in your system."

" It's highly unlikely, but I appreciate the sentiment. Just be sure not to ignore any alarming symptoms, and keep that fever of yours under a close watch. Take the asprin as directed on the bottle, usually every 4 hours or so. That will keep your fever down until it breaks on its own." GLaDOS could feel Chell's skin burning wherever it touched her. " I will try to contact you in a few days to see how you are doing, and you may call me at any time if you have any questions or concerns during your recovery."

" I can call you?"

" Yes. The phone lines in this facility are still operational. Eventually I will reroute them and I will be able to give you a number that will connect you directly to me, but for now the regular phone number will work just fine."

" What is it? Chell grabbed a pen from her bag, and tore out a sheet of paper from the notebook she always kept in her bag.

"1-800-555-4523" Chell carefully wrote down the number, and stuck it safely in her pocket.

" Thanks." Chell kissed her fingertips and pressed them against the side of GLaDOS' head, a small gesture that made the AI's circuits tingle for a brief instant.

" You're lucky you can't contaminate me." She said jokingly. " Now, I suggest you go home and go straight to bed."

" You have no idea how good that sounds. I'll see you in a week or so then I guess."

" You know where to find me."

" Bye GLaDOS, and thanks again for your help." Chell stepped into the lift, and rode it up to where the tiny vehicle was already waiting for her. 

After ride to the edge of the field, Chell got off of the vehicle and watched it dissappear into the field again. She sighed and coughed slightly as she began the trek back to her apartment. When she reached her apartment, she dropped her bag right inside the door and kicked her shoes off. Taking off her clothes and changing into her comfortable pajamas. Walking into her room, Chell dove into her bed and settled into her warm blankets. As she closed her eyes and sleep began to take her, she realized that GLaDOS was right. It was a lot easier to sleep now that she knew exactly what was wrong with her.

The next morning, Chell picked up the phone and dialed in the number that GLaDOS had given her. She was greeted with the familiar male announcer's voice.

" Greetings, you have reached the Aperture Science facility. If you are interested in forwarding science and having the future start with you, press 1, if you wish to sp-" The voice cut out abruptly, and a frustrated, feminine growl was heard in its place.

" Idiot, there's no one else here but me, who would you transfer them to?" There was a pause, and now GLaDOS' voice came through the receiver. " Hello and welcome to the Aperture Science computer aided enrichment center hotline, how may I assist you today?…. Chell please tell me that's you on the other end." Chell was laughing at this point.

" Yeah, it's me." Chell coughed violently. " What's with the formality?"

" Just call it a habit… At any rate, how is your recovery coming along?"

" That's why I called you… Is it normal to see blood on my hands when I cough?"

" Blood? How much blood?"

" Just tiny spots, not a lot at all… it just freaked me out a little."

" Then yes. You have been coughing violently for quite an extended period of time, it's normal to experience irritation in your throat and lungs to the point where bleeding is induced. However, if the amount of blood increases you should go to the hospital. That's something I do not have the means to help you with."

" Okay. I'll keep an eye on it."

" Will that be all? Or did you wish to speak to me about something else?"

" Well… actually yeah. Do you have a recipe for chicken soup?" There was another pause.

" Chicken soup…?"

" Yeah, I think it'd feel good on my throat, but I can't find any good recipes anywhere. I was wondering if you had one. I know you have a cake recipe, so I figured it was worth asking."

" You know, I'm actually not sure. Give me a minute, I'll check my databases."

" Okay, I'm gonna put you on speakerphone so I can sit down." Chell went over to her telephone and pressed a large button, hanging up the receiver, she sat down at her kitchen table and listened to GLaDOS talking to herself as she rooted through her files.

" I've got to have something… you would think with limitless knowledge they'd include something as simple as a soup recipe…Ah, here it is."

" You found one?"

" Yes, I have a recipe for chicken soup right here."

" It doesn't have any weird stuff in it does it? I know the core I pulled off of you rattled off some pretty weird sounding stuff."

" Yes, I remember. I'm quite sure that ridiculous thing was malfunctioning… Anyway, no. This is just a normal recipe."

" What do I need for it? I'm pretty sure I've got everything that would go into a soup."

" Do you have a roasting chicken?"

" Actually, yeah I do. It's frozen at the moment though."

" Well, take that out and begin defrosting it." Chell stood up and opened her freezer. The blast of chilled air made her shiver violently, and she quickly found the small roasting chicken she needed and set it out on the counter.

" Carrots, celery…. Potatoes… peas, corn, parsnips, butternut squash, beans, onions."

" Do I need all of those?"

" Not necessarily. Carrots, celery, and onions are the key vegetables here. I'm just listing a few extras that you can add to liven things up."

" Well, I have the three you just listed, I think I'll stick with those."

" You'll also need various spices. Just the essentials. Salt and pepper mostly… Actually, you can throw anything in depending on your taste. This is quite a marvelous recipe. It's so versatile. I never paid any attention to it before."

" Is there any way I can defrost this chicken faster?"

" Do you have a microwave?"

" Yeah."

" Is there a defrost feature on it?" Chell stood up and looked.

" Yeah, there is."

" There's your answer then. Just be sure not to start accidentally cooking it while you're defrosting it."

After a while, the chicken was defrosted. and Chell put it slowly into the pot of boiling water.

" you're going to want to put the chicken in the boiling pot, along with all of the spices you wish to add. This step is creating a chicken stock as your soup base. Don't put any vegetables or anything in just yet." Chell began throwing in the spices she had chosen, and stirred the mixture gently.

" How long does this step take?"

" Reduce the heat to low, cover the pot, and simmer for 4 hours."

" Wow, really? That long?"

" Yes, it takes a while. If you are hungry now I suggest you eat something. This seems to be a very time consuming process."

" Yeah, I figured it might be, so I ate something just before I called you. Is it okay if I hang up for now then? My phone bill will be astronomical if I stay connected with you for the entire time."

" Yes, a wise decision. I will talk to you again in a few hours."

" Bye for now."

" Goodbye Chell." Chell hung up the phone and went back to sit in her bed for a while. She never thought, of all things, that she'd be sitting in her kitchen with a supercomputer teaching her how to make soup over the speakerphone, but it was turning out to be a fun day nonetheless. Chell briefly wondered just how many more things GLaDOS could teach her. She reached out and set her alarm to go off in four hours. After doing so she rolled over and closed her eyes. 

Jumping up at the sound of her wailing alarm, Chell stifled a cough and hit the button on the top of the clock. Groaning slightly, she rubbed her eyes and got up out of bed. Walking out to her kitchen, she noticed a faintly herbal smell in the air, as well as a lot of steam coming from the pot. Opening up the pot, she was greeted by a hot, aromatic mist against her face. The warm vapor seeped into her lungs, soothing them, and Chell wished she could stand over this pot all day. She gently stirred the pot and replaced the lid, walking over to the phone and picking it up, hitting the redial button and listening to the tones as they plugged in the phone number.

" Hello, and welcome to the Aperture science… c-computer aided….Ch-….Chell… is that… you? " GLaDOS managed to force her words out through grunts. To Chell, it sounded as if it was extremely difficult for GLaDOS to answer the phone any other way than with the required phrase…

" Is it really that hard to say anything else when you answer the phone?" Chell chuckled hoarsely. " That's funny."

" Oh yes… it's an absolute riot." Even over the phone, GLaDOS' sarcasm rang in loud and clear. " How are you feeling?"

" Kinda crummy now. I fell asleep for a while, and I'm kinda wishing I hadn't." Chell coughed violently. " It feels like everything hardened inside of me."

" You know, standing over the simmering pot will actually help you with that. Steam is very good for you right now. Or, sitting outside your shower while it is turned up to the hottest possible temperature would also achieve the same effect." Chell accidentally coughed directly into the receiver. " As much as I appreciate you hacking up your lungs into my audio input, I do believe you have a soup to finish."

" Mmhmm. How do I know if it's time to move on from this step?"

" Well, the chicken should be cooked almost all the way by now. You may remove it from the pot and begin chopping it up into bite size pieces… And do take care to make them small enough. I can tell you how to make the soup, but I have no means of saving you from choking to death on chunks of chicken." Chell rolled her eyes.

" I think I can manage GLaDOS. Hang on, I'm putting you back on speakerphone." Chell pressed the button and hung up the receiver, now washing her hands and preparing a cutting board. " What's the best way to get this thing out of the pot?"

" Well gee. If I had to guess, I'd say with your bare hands." GLaDOS' voice was syrupy sweet and innocent.

" Yeah… thanks, I'll try some forks." She heard a chuckle.

" You're such a fast learner." Chell smiled as she grabbed two of the biggest forks she owned, piercing the sides of the chicken and lifting it carefully out onto the cutting board. " Once you have removed the chicken from the pot, strain the liquid into a container and refrigerate for a half hour… Hmm. A half hour seems a bit excessive. Why don't you just refrigerate it until you are done preparing the chicken and vegetables? That should be enough time." Chell did as she was told, straining the slightly tinted liquid into a large container and popping it into the refrigerator. Afterward, she began carefully stripping the meat off of the chicken. " Oh, and here's a little tip. The dark meat of the chicken contains a lot of grease and fat. I know how concerned you humans are with weight variances, so you may want to limit the quantity of dark meat that you put in. However, as greasy as it may be, it also brings a lot of flavor into the mix."

" What should I do with the bones and whatever I don't use?"

" Whatever it is you do with the rest of your food scraps I suppose. Throw them away? put them outside for animals and other less fortunate humans to feed on? It's up to you. There's really not much else you can do with a chicken carcass once it's been stripped of its meat and flavor…" There was a pause. "Now that I've said it out loud, that sounds positively barbaric." Chell put aside the pile of chicken she had chopped up, and began chopping up the vegetables.

" What do I do once everything is chopped up?"

" Put everything into the pot, including the stock you have been refrigerating, and bring it to a boil. Immediately reduce the heat to low after it has boiled for a minute or so though. Oh, and if you plan on adding pasta to your soup, put it in raw along with everything else."

Chell continued to follow GLaDOS' instructions, and soon enough, a pot of homemade chicken soup sat cooling on the stovetop. Chell peered into the pot, once again inhaling the soothing steam. However, what was once just barely more than water vapor, was now heavily aromatic steam carrying the scent of a delicious combination of flavors. 

Chell sat down with a bowl of the hot soup she had created. the steam coursing through her lungs, and her stomach beginning to growl from the mere sight of the soup. She brought the spoon up to her mouth, and took the decisive first bite. Though she could barely taste due to the congestion in her nose and head, she knew that the soup was a complete success. What little she could taste of the soup was flavorful and rich, and the vegetables were fresh and tender. When she swallowed, the warm liquid coated her throat, and she could feel it travel all the way down into her stomach, warming her every step of the way. She smiled and closed her eyes… this was just what she needed today. She sat and finished the entire bowl, and after she put her bowl in the sink, she put the rest of the soup into containers and stored them safely in the fridge. Yawning and stretching, she walked back into her bedroom and laid down. Though her apartment was now quiet, and the phone call had been disconnected for a while now, she could still feel GLaDOS' presence resonating comfortably within the rooms.

After a week or so, GLaDOS heard a familiar whirring sound. She turned herself around to see the lift drop down into her chamber, carrying a much healthier looking Chell.

" Ah, look who's back from the dead. You're looking much better."

" Yeah, I'm feeling much better too."

" Good, because I expect double the testing time from you tonight to make up for the lost data I suffered because of your illness." Chell groaned.

" Aww come on. I only JUST started feeling like my old self again." There was a chuckle from above her.

" I'm kidding. That would be foolish of me to put your body through such strenuous activity after having only just recovered. Besides, the data I would receive would be horribly unsatisfactory." GLaDOS tilted her head a bit, noticing a small container grasped firmly in Chell's hands. " What is that?" Chell walked closer to the AI, who lowered herself down.

" This is the soup we made. I figured I'd bring some down so you could see our handiwork." Chell held up the container, and GLaDOS brought herself closer to it. Inside was a rich, golden colored liquid dotted with little bits of herbs that swirled around in the container as Chell moved it. It was filled with bright orange carrot slices, and GLaDOS swore that Chell had chosen the greenest celery she had ever seen. White, tender looking pieces of chicken swirled along with the vegetables, and plump orzo pasta joined in the mix as well. GLaDOS took a moment to soak in the almost artistic creation before her, and silently praised Chell for making such a delicious looking concoction.

" Hmm. That does look rather enticing. I daresay though I can't see how I had a hand in it. This is all your own handiwork."

" I wouldn't have been able to do it without your instructions. I'd say you deserve more credit than I do. I just wish you could taste it."

" It's just as satisfying looking at it. You've managed to make it just as appealing to the optic as I'm sure it is to your taste buds."

" It's really something. I'm gonna go put it in the fridge now though. I'll be back." Chell walked out of the chamber, bound for the relaxation chamber GLaDOS had salvaged and remodeled. She had brought it in close to her own chamber, and Chell had brought in a number of her own furnishings. It had become her home away from home.

GLaDOS took another moment to pay some attention to her own emotions… Though it was something as simple as making something for Chell to nourish herself with, she couldn't ignore the fact that she had enjoyed herself, and was silently thankful that Chell had brought their creation down for her to see. Though she guided Chell through test chambers on an almost weekly basis, and the two spent quite a bit of time together, this was the first time they had actually done something together as a genuine team. They had combined their efforts for something other than survival, and made something special in the process.

GLaDOS was quite certain that at that moment…she knew what chicken soup tasted like.


End file.
